


Clam Stew.

by Leicastel



Category: Frozen - Fandom, elsanna - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Selkies, seal au, selkie!elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leicastel/pseuds/Leicastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna finds another reason why she loves the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clam Stew.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a cute comic. such fluff. much cute.
> 
> jellydraws.tumblr.com/post/63280657234
> 
> Additionally, this can be found on my tumblr. leicastel.tumblr.com

-x-x-x-x-

Boy, did Anna _love_ the sea.

Placing her hands on her hips, inhaling deeply to take in the salty air and sea spray coming from the rushing of waves gently kissing the crispy and gritty sand, seagulls in a distance hovering in the big beautiful sky calling out to each other. Anna couldn't help but let out a content sigh, relishing her favourite place in the world. Sure, she may be a bit bias, she's lived with it all her life.

 

_But it's one of the most magical places in the world._

Anna puffed out her chest, determination and giddy feelings settling in. Silly feeling time was over, it was time to do what she loved the most.

Sand crunching under her boots as she pushed a small wooden row boat toward the water with all her might, fighting against the current attempting to push her back into land. With practice ease and little struggle, the red-head found herself already breaking the tide and rowing herself into calmer waters. She gave the lighthouse off in the distance a small wave and continued her journey further out.

When Anna was sure she had found a calm body of water, she placed the oars securely inside the boat next to her and laid down to look up at the beautiful blue sky above her. It was such a lovely day, with calm winds, little clouds and inviting warm sun rays caressing her face. She could never get tired of this.

Humming a tune to herself, she couldn't help but let her thoughts wander to her father. Oh how she wished he was here with her. Being with the sea was like being right next to him, she could just feel his presence with her.

Suddenly, a splash of sea water hitting her face and the impact rocking her boat interrupted her thoughts. Jolting up to see what was the cause of it, she caught sight of a seal launching itself out of the water followed by a shark right below it as it narrowly bites at the animal. It seemed to have caught one of its fins. But as it happens, the scuffle seems to have disappeared as the two swam too deep into the water for Anna to keep visual on.

_Wow... that sure was intense._

The sun was beginning to set and the cold air was sweeping in. It was time to head home.

Anna quickly had her way back to shore, taking care to attach her boat securely down. It was her prize possession after all.

Taking one last look out at the waves, a grin grows on her face. So ends another wonderful day with the sea! She turns on her heel, ready to head back home but a dark shape curled up in the sand catches her eye. Squinting, Anna tries to make out what it is before letting out a loud gasp as she realises what it is.

It was a girl!

Rushing toward the unconscious female, Anna checks to make sure she's still breathing. Letting out a sigh of relief as she seemed to still be alive but there seemed to be a bleeding wound on her right leg. The girl had long blonde hair, and didn't have much clothes on her either. Wasn't she freezing?

_Who in their right mind skinny dips in just a cape? Oh jeez, and that wound. She must've cut her leg on a rock or something. The tides do get violent as it gets darker._

With not much thought, she settles that she would be having a guest for dinner tonight. Anna couldn't just leave this poor girl out here alone and possibly bleed out to death.

-x-x-x-x-

Anna had immediately started on dinner as soon as she dressed both the woman and woman's wound. She was quite pretty, and pondered who and where she had came from. The beach didn't have many visitors and when it did, they were locals.

She hummed another happy tune before hearing some movement in the other room. She supposed her guest had finally awaken. Picking up a tray of already set food, she took it over intending to serve her guest, only to see that the woman was frantically looking around for something and hearing some quiet sniffling.

"If you're looking for your cape, I've hung it safely over here!" Anna spoke up, catching her guest's attention.

Slowly the woman turned towards Anna's voice, captivating her instantly. Wow, her eyes were as blue as the sky. And how had she not noticed how smooth and flawless her light tan skin was? Clearing her throat, she continued to ramble.

"It's really nice! Real fur, isn't it? I can understand why you wouldn't want to lose it!" Anna advanced closer to the woman as she had seemed to have calmed down considerably. "Well anyways, I've made some stew! It's clam stew, so I hope you like clams~"

Her guest swooned instantly, eyes watering once again but in gratitude of Anna's hospitality. The woman took the bowl happily, slurping it down with obvious enjoyment.

"It's nice to cook for someone else," Anna had began, catching her guest's attention once more. "Usually, you know, it's just me." Anna stared down at her bowl with a solemn look, but it didn't last long as she looked back up at the woman with a grin. "This is my dad's recipe, he makes the best clam stew in the world."

The woman lowered the bowl down to her lap, a content expression on her face as she nodded in agreement.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry, I tend to ramble on about nonsense all the time, miss..." The red-head glanced at the blonde in front of her, tilting her head in curiousity. She had yet to ask for her name, but she caught sight of a necklace around her slender neck. How did she miss that?

"... Elsa?" The blonde nodded again to agree. Anna giggled before gathering up the dishes in her arms as they both have finished their meals. "Well, you're probably exhausted, how about you get some rest?"

Anna made her way out of the room, stopping at the threshold to turn around and look the guest one more time and give a small wave.

"Good night, Elsa."

-x-x-x-x-

Anna awoke to the aroma of fish circulating in her house. Yawning, she made her way toward the kitchen as she heard some shuffling around. She spotted a pile of fish sitting on her table, pondering where could all this come from. She then see's Elsa enter the kitchen with an arm full of clams.

Elsa looks at Anna with a smile, winking and setting all the clams down on the table besides the fish. Before Anna could even question where or how she retrieved all these, Elsa began to make gestures with her hands, pointing at the pile of seafood then mimicking lifting a bowl to her mouth.

"Um... Uh... OH! More soup?" Anna answered excitedly only to have Elsa tackle her into a tight hug as she guessed right.

Not very long Anna had concocted another pot of mixed seafood stew.

"Bon appétit, Elsa!"

The red-head couldn't help but feel just a bit warm inside as she saw how excited Elsa was to pick up another bowl of stew and happily slurp it down like a giddy child. It was downright adorable.

Three bowls later, Elsa slumped on the table in satisfaction as a content hum escaped her throat.

"Wow, that was amazing. Now I see why you got so much fish, but how did you got all of this?"

Elsa slowly opened her eyes, blue orbs sparkling in amusement and answering with nothing more than a playful wink.

"Hm, a mystery huh?" Anna rubbed her chin, then abruptly stood up. "Well, I usually spend the afternoon on the boat. How about you join me?"

-x-x-x-x-

Anna and Elsa were graced with yet another beautiful day to relax on the Otter-sy, Anna lazily swooshing her hand in the water. She cracked up an eye to look at Elsa, noticing her the woman was crouched in the boat in tense anticipation. "Elsa? What are you looking at? Are you okay?"

Following Elsa's gaze, Anna could see a dark figure circling around the boat and without warning a shark leaped out of the water and collided with the boat. The sudden force rocked it violently, causing it to flip over and Anna lost herself in the water.

She could then feel herself being enveloped in arms then forced back up to the surface. It was Elsa and Anna coughed and spluttered for air.

"Jesus Elsa! What was that!?" Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's body protectively, still keeping a vigilant eye out for the shark.

"Oh... Dad's boat..." Anna said sadly, a sudden wave of emotions taking over as she felt a barrage of tears begin to form in her eyes. She sniffled a bit and Elsa gave her an apologising look. The blonde caressed Anna's face to get her attention, looking straight into Anna's emerald eyes. Without any word, Elsa leaned forward and caught Anna's lips in a quick kiss then swam off toward Anna's inverted row boat.

"E-elsa?" Anna sputtered out as she tried to reach out for her, but received nothing more than Elsa's mysterious yet playful winks. Elsa dove under water and disappeared.

Anna felt like she was abandoned but not too long did something swoop out of the water once again. It was a seal! Anna recognised it as the seal she had seen the other day, catching notice of a bandage wrapped around it's fin.

_It couldn't be... Could it? Elsa!?_

As the seal dove back down in the sea, the shark appeared once more and plunged right after Elsa, its big body causing a huge wave and her boat flipped right side up.

The sea calmed down, Anna seemed to be left alone truly this time. She gripped at her face, a tidal wave of sadness hitting her all at once.

Elsa was gone.

_Please, please come back._

Sighing, Anna swam her way to the row boat, climbing aboard then curling up to keep warmth as the sun had set and the cold was drifting in.

_Dad once told me about pretty girls that actually were seals... What did he call them?_

Anna felt drowsiness take over at this last thought.

-x-x-x-x-

" **SELKIES!** " Anna jolted up awake, looking at her surroundings and it seemed she had drifted back to the shore. Feeling it was nothing but a dream, she attempted to stand, only to realise her body had been covered in sand to keep warm over the night. She let out a watery laugh, wiping at her eyes as she looked down at what else was left for her.

It was an armful of clams and fish.

"Oh Elsa, I guess we're even now, aren't we?"

She looked out at the sea longingly as it not only reminded her of her father, but now also of her beautiful Elsa.

**Author's Note:**

> This is quoted from jellydraw's post, in case you were confused about what a selkie is.
> 
> "Selkies (also known as silkies or selchies) are mythological creatures found in Faroese, Icelandic,[1] Irish,[2] and Scottish folklore. The word derives from earlier Scots selich, (from Old English seolh meaning seal)"


End file.
